1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus for photoengraving stamps and, more particularly, to such an exposure apparatus in which the stamps can be positioned simply and rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
The early method for making a stamp by photoengraving was to place a positive mask, a photosensitive film and a pad, one above another, on a glass plate of an exposure apparatus in an area just over a flash light, which then emits light to expose the film. The stamp was performed when the treated film had been developed and was adhered to a stamp body. It is obvious that the productivity is relatively low, because only one film can be treated in each exposure process.
The applicant has invented an exposure apparatus of high productivity in which one or more stamps with respective photosensitive layers can be treated simultaneously. The apparatus is shown in FIGS. 6, 7 and 8. It includes a light-proof cabinet (50) having a flash light (51) arranged therein and a drawer (52) adapted to be drawn out therefrom.
A clamp (60) is carried on the drawer (52) for holding one or more stamps (70). The clamp (60) includes a pair of opposed holders (61 ) which can be moved, by gearing (66), along a pair of parallel rails (65) in opposite directions in order to hold the stamps (70) therebetween or release the stamps (70) therefrom. In addition, each of the holders (61) has a bottom bar (62) for holding the stamp (70), and a top plank (64) for pressing a positive mask and a glass plate against the top face of the held stamp.
In this apparatus, however, the top planks (64) are urged downward by means of a plurality of screws (63), which must be screwed in/out respectively.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an exposure apparatus for photoengraving stamps to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an exposure apparatus which has high productivity for photoengraving stamps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exposure apparatus which can be operated simply.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.